Total Eclipse of The Heart
by Azrael LeRox
Summary: Another Fanequal to New Moon, beginning at the end of New Moon. Our favourite couple faces everyday troubles, Victoria, and the Volturi. BellaxEdward, Bella POV R&R PLEASE! Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey, this is my first fic all by myself. No flames PLEASE!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own Twilight or New Moon. tear You happy now? You made me cry._

Chapter 1: Rubies and Topaz for Eternity

It was a week till graduation and I was very excited. At school things were like they were before Edward left. I shuddered, that thought made the almost healed hole sting. The only differences in my life were that Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Angela (sigh) were no longer my friends. My zombie period had killed any chance of rekindling that friendship.

Another thing was that Charlie no longer trusted Edward. Not like he did before anyway, but it still hurt. However Edward still found a way into my room each night and watched me sleep with those eternal eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," whispered Edward, my own Greek god. "It's time to get ready for school." I breathed in his heavenly scent.

"Fine," I said. Anywhere I went with him was absolute heaven. I hopped out of bed and hugged him, his scent intoxicating.

"One human moment, please," I said, almost unable to leave his arms. He let me go and I grabbed the sweater Edward liked, a pair of jeans, and my bag of toiletries.

The hot water streaming down my body felt (almost) as good as Edward. But soon I got out and after I got dressed I ran back to my room.

Edward was sitting as still as a statue. I sighed, he was so perfect and I…wasn't.

He smiled as he smelled me. "Breakfast time for the human," he stated with my favourite crooked grin on his face.

"You got it," I smiled. Life was perfect, and in a week it would get even better. In a week I would be a Cullen, a vampire. But then again, should I? Carlisle changing me is perfectly fine. Fine…

I thought about Edward's condition. 'You have to marry me first.' Why had I said no. Edward and me were different that Charlie and Renee.

"You all right Bella," Edward asked curiously. "You haven't been talking the entire." We pulled into the school, I hadn't even noticed. Then again with Edward's maniac like driving it didn't seem that odd.

"Edward, you know that question you asked last night." He nodded. "Would you mind asking again?"

"Of coarse not my love," he responded. Back was that crooked grin of his.

Edward and I walked out the car, as soon as we walked five steps he stopped, turned around, and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

My heart stopped. He was more dazzling than ever before.

"Yes," was all I could mutter. "I would love to!" He smiled as he slid a ring on my finger

Edward briefly explained what it meant. He pointed to the first stone, a ruby, stood for my blood he lusted for. The second was a topaz, the colour of his eyes. The final, and biggest, stone was a diamond. After all, diamonds are forever.

I squealed as Edward picked me up bridal style to our first period.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Heya, sorry it took so long…I will honestly try to update sooner next time. Oh and did you hear? Eclipse comes out August 7th!_

_Disclaimer: I do not only twilight, new moon, or eclipse._

Chapter 2: Mike and Victoria

When we walked into the classroom I saw everyone, Mike especially, staring at us. Edward put me down and we walked to our usual seats in the back of the classroom. The bell rang and Mr. Masen started class, I wasn't listening. All I was thinking about was Edward was going to be mine _forever_.

Second period was much like the same, soon lunch came. Edward and I got into the lunch line and got our food. Ah ignorant bliss.

As soon as we sat down Mike walked up to us. Surprised he had the nerve I turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked dully. Now that me and Edward were engaged I thought that Mike would have cooled down. I was wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said intensly. "Alone."

I looked at Edward, although I knew he would be listening, he nodded yes.

Mike walked me to an empty classroom and started talking. "Look Bella, I know you _like_ Cullen but I don't, he's not right for you" The emphasis on like upset me, when would he get it?

"Mike, I _love_ Edward" I simply stated.

"No, you think you love him," temper flaring. "I am right for you."

He suddenly started leaned in for a kiss, I tried to get away but before I got anywhere he just grabbed me and I felt his _disgusting_ lips against mine.

"See Bella," Mike said holding me hard. "A match made in heaven" he laughed while I was thinking 'more like a match made in hell.' I heard someone at the door, thank god or whatever deity you worship,

"We're kinda busy in here, buddy" Mike said.

"Oh no you're not!" said my angel as he burst through the door and grabbed me. "Shhh, Bella, it's ok now."

"BASTARD!" he yelled at Mike and preceded to beat him up. "You will _never_ touch her again or you _will_ die!"

"Let's go home sweety," Edward cooed. I nodded and took his hand, I smiled, his hand felt warm.

We told the others and calmed them down. _If looks could kill. _Even Rosalie looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

After a quiet ride to my house Edward carried me up to my room, to lighten the mood Edward said "I bet he tastes as bad as he smells"

"Completely, a pile of trash next to you," I joked (not). I was lying next to Edward when he said "Do you really want this? Do you really want to be one of the eternally damned?"

I sighed, when would he get this? "Edward, anywhere is heaven if you are there."

"Fine, I am going to bite you early so that you can remember your first graduation." I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Thank You! Thank You!" I screamed, Edward laughed and said he would be back in an hour, he had to prepare. He didn't want to suck me dry in the process.

After he left I heard something at my window. Suddenly, after a blast of cold air, Mike was standing in my room.

"Hello Bella, I suppose I should tell you now, I never lose."

I froze, this wasn't the Mike I knew. I mean sure Mike liked me, but he wasn't like this. _Victoria _dammit! I should have realized by now. Victoria is a shape-shifter.

"BELLA!" Edward burst through the window. "Hide!" I ran into the closet while the fight between Edward and Victoria insued. It's a good thing Charlie is fishing.

Suddenly it was silent. I heard Edward's angel voice call me. I answered back stepping out of the closet.

"It's time…."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, oh yah, I am looking for a beta reader for this. EMail me at _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they are really encouraging! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the link to my email not working email me at c a t a c l y s m I c d e v I l y a h o o . c o m._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the soon to be Eclipse._

Chapter 3: Fire

Once I had packed all my clothes, which were very unnecessary since once I became a vampire my size would drop, I wrote a note to Charlie. I wouldn't be able to see him anymore since I wouldn't grow. That would be too difficult to explain.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I am running away with Edward. I love him, I know you don't like him but I couldn't stand living without him. I will be happy, don't worry. I am also going to finish school and graduate._

Bella Swan-soon to be Cullen 

"Is that it?" Edward said as I put the note on the counter.

"Yup," I said sadly. Leaving Charlie would take a while to get over. Oh well, I had eternity. That made me smile.

We got out of the house, it was midnight. We put my bags into the back of his silver Volvo and started driving maniac speed. Sigh, life couldn't get any better. In three days and a couple of hours I would be Edward's equal and we would start our new life. Probably in Denali.

"Sweetie we're here." Edward stated as we pulled into his driveway. When we got out I saw everyone, even Rosalie, at the doorstep.

"Welcome Bella," said Carlisle. "I am going to need to prep you on a few things before we bite you. You want Edward to right?"

"Yes," I said back smiling.

"First all of us are going to share what it will feel like, excluding Alice of course," Carlisle stated. "Then we are going to prepare Edward's room for the process, that is where you would like it right?"

"It would be perfect that way," I answered.

They all started with the same unimaginable pain, the fire in your veins, the wishing for death the entire time. Luckily Jasper would try to dull the pain, it wouldn't work entirely though.

After they finished they put new sheets on Edward's new bed. With me being a vampire the barriers would be out the window.

"Ok Bella, it's time," Sigh, I've heard this too many times today. Bring it on.

Edward leaned down and I felt his fangs pierce my flesh. The fire started. The unbearable fire in my veins shooting up and down, tickling my toes in cruel pleasure. So much pain, it was worst than when James bit me. I couldn't scream, I wouldn't make Edward regret that he turned me. Magma erupted in my organs, killing them off one by one.

That is how it went for two and a half days, fire, so much fire. I regained my sanity for a few moments. Good it's over, I thought. I was wrong.

Suddenly there was a pain worse that before. All the fire gathered at my heart. This was it. This was what I wanted. The pain amplified ten fold. I couldn't hold it any longer. I let loose and ear shattering scream, please let it end. PLEASE!

My wish was granted, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, everything looked more vibrant. Colours danced across the room. My sence of smell increased as well. I could hear Alice and Edward downstairs, Emmett and Rosalie in their room, and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

I got up and tested my legs. I was definantly more graceful and faster, good bye clutz! I exited Edward's room and walked down the stair case quietly. I finally saw Alice and Edward.

"Hello!" I said. My voice sounded musical, Hallelujah!

"Bella?" I sighed in releif, my angel sounded better than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello, wow, my second chapter in a day. Sweet, a three-day weekend sure works out well for you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did would I be wasting my time here?_

Chapter 4: New Life

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"That's my name!" I chirped. This new voice, I would never get used to it.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice screamed. With that everyone rushed into the room. "You're sooooooo pretty!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Come to think about it I hadn't looked in a mirror since the transformation. I had to see what I looked like! I rushed into one of the bathrooms, obviously a prop. I stared into mirror looking at my reflection.

Plain Bella had flown out of the window after the transformation, welcome hot Bella. My hair, a dark shade of brown, had lightened into a burnt orange colour, my chest had grown and waist thinned, I was at least two inches taller, I had curves, my teeth were a dazzling white, and my eyes were…burgundy?

"EDWARD!" I screamed, funny, it still sounded like bells. How ironic.

"What is it Bella?" He questioned.

"My eyes are red! Why are they red?" I said nervously.

"Silly Bella!" Edward laughed. "All new vampires have red eyes. They still have a lot of human blood in them. It will take at least a month to get rid of it all."

"Oh," I said. Good, it wasn't permanent. These red eyes are creepy. Note, one more reason turning into a human eater is bad. "Hey Edward?" I asked. "Can we run some, I want to get a hold of my speed and have this unbelievable urge to run"

"Certainly my sweet, we'll run for half an hour. But then we have to get ready for school." He replied.

School, I had completely forgotten about that. What had the Cullen's said? Today was graduation! Guess after this I would have to be a personal Barbie doll for Alice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad now that I looked good, hmmm, shopping doesn't sound so bad either. Wow, I guess this goes along with being a vampire.

Edward reading my flash of emotions chuckled. "All of us stayed with you, we called school saying we were camping and you were coming with us. Which reminds me, we should take you hunting during our half an hour of running."

Hunting, this made me nervous. What if I was no good? Don't think like that Bella; remember what Edward said, when hunting our instincts take over.

"Well let's get going, Bella" Edward said. "We'll start you easy on deer. When we get to Denali we'll try some grizzly."

"Yum! Irritable grizzly," I said remembering Emmett's favourite. That sent all of us laughing again. "Race yah" I said as I raced through the door. It was exhilarating! Soon enough Edward was by my side. When he stopped I did to.

"O.K. smell that?" He said. I nodded; it was the most delicious thing I ever smelled. My mouth was watering. "That, is deer. I want you to watch me and then you can get one." I nodded again. Hurry up, this is so enticing.

I soon got what I wanted, I neared the second deer. It looked frightened, it should be. I leaped forward and sank my fangs into its neck, the warm blood trickled down my throat. Nothing in my human life compared to this.

"Good job Bella, you seem like a natural," said Edward. It continued like this for the half hour. Edward and me hunted to our hearts content. Soon the thirty minutes was up and we headed back to the house.

"Oh, Bella," whispered Alice, I heard because of vampire hearing of course,

"Yeah"

"Time to get ready for graduation!" She screamed.

We ran up to her room and started digging through her closet. I finally found the perfect dress; it was a sapphire knee-length dress with silver sequins in the shape of lilies. It was a v-cut collar and had short sleeves.

"Alice!" I screamed. "This one is perfect!" She nodded very hyperly. We went into her huge bathroom. I had blood red, very fitting, lipstick with blue and silver eye shadow. While I was putting on my makeup Alice got dressed.

We walked downstairs to meet Edward in a tux. I wonder how much it took for that. We walked outside; a typical cloudy day awaited us. I was so excited. During hunting Edward mentioned he had a surprise for me.

"Well Bella, since you're a vampire and can't stand being slow it seems you are without transportation," Edward started. "So I took it upon myself to find you a very nice ride."

I was literally jumping. We walked to the garage and as the door lifted I gasped.

There, before me, stood a black 1998 corvette. I screamed, it was so cool.

"It can go zero to eighty in ten seconds and has heated seats." Rosalie said stepping out from the shadow.

I screamed again. Rosalie was being nice to me, I had and awesome car, and I was a vampire. Life couldn't get any better.

"Time to go Bella, you can drive." Said Edward. I screamed for the millionth time today.

"It's ok, I'm calm now." I said. I hopped into the car and told Edward to get in. I started to drive like a maniac. I can't see how I ever lived when I was going so slowly. I pulled into the parking lot of the school. It was packed.

Edward was holding my hand rather tightly, even for vampire standards. I wondered what was wrong. Then something hit me, I was supposed to be attracted to human blood. What was odd was I couldn't smell them.

"Guys, something is bothering me." I stated

"What is it?" Alice said.

"I can't smell the human blood," I said nervously.

"WHAT?!" They screamed making some people turn their heads.

"Hmmm, maybe since she was repulsed by human blood she isn't attracted to it as a vampire." Said Alice wondering.

"I hope this isn't my only power," I said glumly.

They both chuckled. "We'll see. Come on Bella we have to take our seats" Said Edward. We all rushed to the gym.

Unfortunately Edward and Alice went up pretty soon, so I had to wait in my seat with everyone uncomfortably staring at me. Time passed slowly but sure enough my name was called. I stood up and gracefully walked to the podium, I shook hands with the principal and got my diploma. The first one of many to come.

Finally the ceremony was over. Edward and Alice were talking to their parents about Denali so I was standing by my new car. As I was expecting Charlie rushed up to me, his face growing purpler by the second.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Charlie shouted. I was glad he didn't notice the change, probably too angry. "Bella you will get in the car RIGHT NOW!"

"No dad." I said simply.

"What do you mean no? I am your father and you will do as I say," He said again.

"I am an adult now, I can choose who I want." I said getting angrier. "I choose Edward."

"Bella, he broke your heart. Why are you just taking him back?"

"Because I love him"

"Bella, you either come with me or I will never talk to you again. You won't be able to come crying to me when he leaves again." He finally resolved.

"Then I won't." Those were the last words I ever spoke to him. In the years to come I would check up on him, hopefully he would forgive me.

I hopped into my car to wait for Edward and Alice. Soon enough they came over and told me to go home, I stared at my diploma, my first diploma. It was so weird; this was one of the last fragments of my human life.

Alice, who was in the passenger seat immediately, screamed, "SHOPPING!"

After she said this I was hopping out of my seat with anticipation. I was going to get so much new stuff; this was going to be so fun.

We were driving one hundred eighty miles per hour to get Edward home, pick up Rosalie, and then drive full-speed to the mall in Seattle. When we got to the house we practically threw Edward out and Rosalie jumped in.

Rosalie explained our itinerary like a military general, no stops and no joking around. We had to replace my entrire wardrobe. First we stopped in Hot Topic and picked up several pairs of jeans, shirts, and even some Fall Out Boy and Panic At The Disco CDs.

Next we walked into Victoria's Secret. I got a black lace bra and panty set with a red mesh cover up. I also got a black and red sleep wear set. The rest of the stuff was pretty much average.

Next we stopped in Aeropostale to pick up some cargo pants, a couple of jackets, and some long sleeved shirts. Our final stop for clothes and or accecories was Claires. We picked up many bottle of make up, jewlery, shoes, and hats upon hats.

Because I begged, we stopped at the new music store. Unfortuantly for me Jessica was there. I figured if I ignored her she wouldn't come over. She was too engrosed in some tacky band.

I picked up a Greenday CD, an Evanescence CD, and a My Chemical Romance CD. I also got a eight GB black iPod video. Alice and Rosalie got iPod's as well.

I payed and we exited. Alice had given me a couple of credit cards at the beginning of the day.

_"Hey Bella," Alice shouted. "I got these for you." She handed two platinum master cards to me in a black leather wallet._

_"Alice, I couldn't possible accept these," I replied._

_"Bella, now that you're going to be a part of the family you have to have access to the family's money." She said smiling. I nodded o.k._

We got into the car after heaping the shopping bags in the trunk. Ah, life was good and getting better by the minute.


End file.
